Pour WonWon
by GredW
Summary: SLASH: Pourquoi Ron s'estil jeté dans les bras de Lavande? Voici mon explication... RWVK


Bonjourà tous! Me voiciavec un nouveau slash qui n'est ni un MumusSiry, ni un HarryRon... En fait, il y a toujours Ron! Je suis bien consciente que ce couple n'est pas très connu et peut-être pas apprécié mais j'ai eu très envie d'écrire cette fic, surtout pour les fans du couple que je connais: Ruika, Gâ-L, Titefraise et d'autres j'espère!

**Disclaimer:** A ce qu'il paraît c'est très utile! Lol! Donc, vous vous rendez bien compte qu'aucun des person ne m'appartient, bien que j'aimerai bien avoir Won-Won rien que pour moi! L'univers appartient à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi!

**Note:** Won-Won est le surnom anglais que Lavande donne à Ron. C'est plus ridicule que la version française!

**Résumé:** Qu'est-ce qui a poussé Ron à sortir avec Lavande? Voilà ce que ça donne dans ma tête de tordue! C'est évidemment un **slash**, tout homophobe est prié de quitter la page sans lire! Merci!

* * *

**POUR WON-WON**

L'éclair de feu filait dans l'air, grisant son conducteur. Ron se sentait libéré de tous tracas. Il sourit et ferma les yeux, heureux pour un instant. Il s'entraînait tout seul ayant ensorcelé le souafle pour qu'il se dirige vers les buts et qu'il tente ainsi de l'attraper. Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle. Il se sentait bien, dans les airs, le vent faisant voleter ses cheveux. Rien ne pouvait lui gâcher son plaisir.

Son estomac grogna. Il avait comme une petite faim. Cela faisait pas loin de deux heures qu'il était là, fuyant la présence de Hermione et de sa petite-amie un brin envahissante. Il grimaça. Ne surtout pas penser à elle, quelle idée il avait eu de sortir avec cette … cette bécasse ! Il chassa les paroles de sa sœur qui l'avait entraîné, dans un élan de colère, à se jeter dans les bras de Lavande. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, il avait réussi à échapper à toutes ses cogitations vaines en se réfugiant ici. D'un coup, la fatigue se fit ressentir et son ventre protesta encore plus férocement. Il se posa, décidé à aller se changer puis à faire un tour en cuisine. Il salivait à l'avance en pensant à tous les gâteaux que les elfes allaient lui offrir. Il sourit.

En levant la tête vers le ciel, il remarqua un curieux point noir. Il sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier, ou d'une sorcière, sur un balai. Il resta là, surpris à observer le point noir grossir. Ron, se sentant menacé, tira sa baguette de sa poche. Il se tint prêt, observant, inquiet, la personne qui semblait se diriger vers lui. Il se demanda si c'était un élève de Poudlard, espérant que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard. Mais, à sa trajectoire il lui semblait qu'il venait de l'extérieur, qu'il avait volé au-dessus de la forêt. Peut-être qu'il venait de Pré-au-Lard… Son cœur battit plus fort. Et si c'était un Mangemort… Il réfléchit à cette hypothèse et la trouva stupide… Les sbires de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom n'étaient pas si bêtes ; ils ne se promenaient pas seuls sur un balai, surtout pour attaquer Poudlard ! Il faudrait être fêlé… à la réflexion, ils étaient tous bien assez dingues pour le suivre. Il n'abaissa donc pas sa garde, observant ce qui arrivait.

Il commença à distinguer l'inconnu ; il lui semblait que c'était un homme… Ses cheveux lui paraissaient courts et noirs… Il écarquilla les yeux, son cœur manquant un battement… Ce n'était pas possible, et pourtant il affichait cet air renfrogné si caractéristique… Il le vit effectuer une descente rapide vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ron ne savait quoi penser de son arrivée. Il était excité, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait le voir ! Mais la colère, insidieuse, gonfla en lui et l'emporta sur la joie de le savoir près de lui. Le jeune homme finit par se poser avec habilité en le dévorant des yeux. Il descendit du balai, qu'il garda en main.

« Bonjourrr », Ronronna-t-il, tout en fixant les yeux si bleus de son interlocuteur.

Mais Ron, bien qu'il fut remué par cette rencontre, ne voulut rien laisser paraître. Il le regarda d'un air mauvais.

« Krum » Finit-il par lâcher, la mâchoire serrée. « Si tu cherches Her-mignonne, elle doit être à la Bibliothèque. Tu en connais le chemin, remonte sur ton balai et va parader devant elle et tes autres fans. »

Viktor fronça les sourcils, mécontent de l'accueil du roux. Il avança vers lui mais le Gryffondor se retourna et fit quelques pas en direction du vestiaire.

« - Ce n'est pas avec elle que je veux discuter ! Nous avons à parrrler, toi et moi !

- Non, nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Va retrouver ta petite copine ! »

Ron sentait son visage s'empourprer de colère mais pas seulement… Il aurait tant voulu que l'autre s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas le voir, lui parler. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il fixait l'allée qui menait aux vestiaires, droit devant lui, tentant d'oublier la présence dangereusement affolante du Bulgare. Mais ce dernier, plus rapide, le rattrapa et entoura de ses mains la taille du rouquin, entravant sa marche. Ron se débattit, furieux.

« - Laisse-moi, tranquille. Je ne veux pas te voir ! Disparais de ma vue… de ma vie !

- Rrron, calme-toi !

- Que je me calme ! Lâche-moi et je pourrais me calmer… loin de toi !

- Rrron…

- Va retrouver ta copine, Vicky, et laisse-moi !

- Ce n'est pas ma copine ! Nous ne somm…

- Tu l'as embrassé ! Je le sais. Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Tu as bien dû t'amuser, espèce de… de… »

Ron balbutia des mots qui se perdirent dans ses larmes de rage et de douleur. Viktor blêmit aux paroles du jeune Weasley. Et il se fatiguait des coups qui lui étaient portés. Plaçant son visage à la base du cou du rouquin, il y déposa un baiser furtif qui suffit pourtant à calmer l'Anglais.

« Toi aussi, tu en as embrrrassé une autre, Won-Won. »

Ron leva la tête et rapidement se dégagea de l'emprise de son aîné, qui avait cessé de le retenir. Ils se regardèrent, les prunelles du Gryffondor reflétant colère et haine. Il frissonna inconsciemment et serra ses bras autour de lui. Il ne demanda même pas comment Krum pouvait connaître ce stupide surnom… Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il soupira, il voulait le fuir au plus vite. Il pensa qu'il avait pourtant tellement rêvé à cette rencontre, ces derniers mois … Il ricana, dépité.

« Je n'ai rien fait que tu n'aies fait toi-même ! Et, de toute manière, en quoi ça te regarde ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »

Viktor le considéra, triste :

« Pourrrtant tu m'avais dit que je serrrais ton prrremier… celui qui te donnerrrait ton prrremier baiser… »

La colère de Ron grimpa en flèche.

« Et toi, tu m'avais raconté que tu n'avais embrassé personne !» Le plus jeune rit, amèrement. « Je suis vraiment trop naïf pour… pour… pour… avoir cru qu'un mec comme toi… que tu n'avais jamais connu une fille… ou un garçon. Je suis vraiment tombé dans le panneau du pauvre joueur de Quidditch qui, malgré son succès, reste incompris et qui recherche un peu d'amour… » Le Bulgare se taisait. « Il y en a eu combien avant Hermione, juste pour que je sache à quel point je suis con ! » Ron se retourna, ramassant son balai. Puis il revient vers l'Attrapeur, pointant un doigt accusateur, les traits du visage déformés par la rage. « Et tu sais le pire… le pire.. ce…c'est que je ne l'ai même pas su par cette dinde d'Hermione mais par ma petite sœur ! Tu imagines … Tu as bien dû te marrer avec tes copains en lisant mes lettres ! C'est toi qui écrivais les réponses ou c'était un travail en commun ? En tout cas, chapeau, j'y aurai cru jusqu'au bout… » Sa voix se cassa et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il se maudit d'être aussi faible et reprit, rageusement, le chemin des vestiaires.

« Rrron ! » Tenta Viktor.

Courageusement, le roux se retourna une dernière fois vers lui :

« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir de toute ma vie ! »

Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha, fuyant la présence de celui qu'il avait pourtant désiré. Il ferma hargneusement la porte derrière lui. Il donna des coups dans une armoire puis s'affala sur un banc et pleura. Et dire que deux mois auparavant, il aurait tué père et mère, vendu ses frères et bradé sa sœur pour qu'ils puissent enfin se voir !

Il se souvint avec un pincement au cœur de la première lettre qu'il avait reçu de Viktor, l'été dernier quand il était encore au Terrier. D'abord, soupçonneux, il avait lu plusieurs fois la lettre, cherchant l'entourloupe, pensant que le Bulgare essayait de découvrir de nouvelles choses sur sa meilleure amie. Mais, malgré cela, il avait été agréablement surpris et flatté de voir que le jeune homme se souvenait de lui. Il lui avait alors répondu, un peu triste à l'idée de ne pas avoir de retour. Deux jours plus tard, cependant, l'hibou de Viktor lui apportait une réponse.

C'est ainsi que débuta la plus longue relation épistolaire qu'il avait jamais vécu. Il avait découvert un Viktor Krum très différent de son personnage de meilleur joueur de Quidditch taciturne et renfrogné ; il savait se montrer ouvert, drôle même, blasé et réaliste sur sa condition de petite star de Quidditch. Ils en étaient devenus plus intimes, Ron allant même confesser sa jalousie de la correspondance que son aîné entretenait avec Hermione Granger. Il fut étonné de savoir qu'il avait fallu au Bulgare un peu plus d'un an d'hésitation et de doute pour qu'il ose lui écrire sa première lettre. Et il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'était pas intéressé par la brune. En y repensant, Ron secoua la tête, ricanant, aigri. Bien sûr, il devait déjà l'avoir embrassé !

Il se rappelait que lui-même tremblait en confessant qu'il n'avait non plus aucun intérêt amoureux vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, qu'il considérait juste comme une amie. Cette période, pour lui, avait été un grand moment de doute car il se rendait compte au fil des lettres, des conversations, de la longueur de parchemin qu'il utilisait pour une missive (que ses devoirs de potion jalousaient secrètement) qu'il devenait férocement accro au Bulgare, collectant la moindre information sur lui, la moindre photo, que ce soit dans la Gazette, la Sorcière ou le Quidditch Magazine… Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite, plus fort quand il regardait une photo animée de son nouvel ami. Et il avait peur ! C'était un autre garçon, un homme même et lui n'avait jamais été attiré que par des filles, Hermione ou Fleur… mais même devant la Française, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sentiments contradictoires que lorsqu'il pensait à Viktor, qu'il lisait sa prose ou qu'il contemplait son visage. Il gardait tout en lui, sans jamais en parler à personne. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Harry à l'annonce de son homosexualité, ni Hermione, sans parler de sa famille !

L'Attrapeur mit plus de temps à répondre qu'à l'accoutumée. Il eut soudainement peur que Viktor ait tout compris et qu'il ne veuille plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec lui. Au bout d'une semaine, les nerfs de Ron étaient tellement à vifs que même Harry ne l'approchait qu'avec des pincettes. Hermione ne lui parlait plus, à la suite d'une grosse dispute. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de jours, Grégor, l'hibou de son ami, lui apporta ce qu'il attendait tant. Il prit deux jours pour oser ouvrir l'enveloppe, puis encore un jour pour lire la lettre.

Il était dans son lit, les rideaux tirés. Il était tard, ses compagnons dormaient et il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. Le lendemain était un samedi, il pourrait rester plus longtemps au lit et pleurer tout son saoul, si cela venait à être une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mais dès les premières lignes, il retrouva son Viktor, celui qui semblait heureux de lui écrire, d'être son ami.

_« … Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu me dis sur Hermione me réjouit… »_ Le cœur du roux cessa de battre, il eut du mal à lire la suite, les larmes masquant sa vue. _« Ne te méprends pas ! Je ne souhaite rien commencer avec elle. Nous ne sommes et ne serons jamais qu'amis. »_ Ron sécha ses larmes, surpris, un petit gloussement de soulagement lui échappa. _« Je ne sais comment te le dire et pourtant je rêve de tout t'avouer… »_ L'esprit de Weasley imagina toute sorte de possibilité, même sous la forme d'une belle blonde. _« J'ai si peur pourtant de perdre ton amitié. Cette lettre a été commencé plusieurs fois et jamais je ne suis heureux de la formulation. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller au plus simple. Je crois que j'ai pour toi des sentiments qui vont plus loin que l'amitié. Je sais que ça doit te paraître fou mais de penser à toi me rend nerveux, je me surprends souvent à me demander quelle heure il est chez toi et ce que tu fais. Quand je vous ai rencontrés, Hermione, Harry et toi, j'ai cru que c'était elle que je voulais approcher, me refusant d'avoir de l'attirance pour un autre garçon, surtout plus jeune que moi… Mais j'étais intrigué par toi, et j'ai trouvé que tu étais mignon avec des oreilles rougies par la gêne et ton bégaiement quand tu m'as demandé un autographe. Tu m'as énormément touché… Comme je te l'ai dit, Hermione n'est qu'une amie et ton souvenir ne m'a jamais quitté. Ron, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. »_

Le roux resta abasourdi une bonne quinzaine de minutes, puis il se mit à rire et à pleurer de soulagement.

Il ne finit même pas de lire la lettre, où Viktor espérait qu'ils puissent rester amis. Il n'avait plus de doute, il devait agir. Il prit une plume, du parchemin et de l'encre et entreprit de lui répondre. Il aurait voulu écrire une déclaration d'amour aussi superbe que celle qu'il venait de recevoir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors, un peu honteux tout de même, mais de sa plus belle écriture, il inscrivit :

_« Viktor,_

_Je dois avouer que ta déclaration m'a surpris. Je ne sais quoi te dire, enfin, plutôt je ne sais comment._

_Je suis moi aussi amoureux de toi, _

_Ton Ron. »_

A partir de ce moment-là, le jeune Weasley vécut sa plus belle et plus courte relation amoureuse. Il ne vivait plus que pour l'arrivée journalière et toujours discrète de Grégor.

Dans une de ses missives, Ron avait fini par confesser qu'il n'avait aucun passé amoureux, aucune expérience, que la seule personne qui l'avait embrassé c'était Tante Muriel et que ça ne comptait pas. Viktor lui avait alors écrit, le vil menteur, que c'était son cas aussi et qu'il en était heureux car ainsi ils pourraient partager leurs premiers baisers ensemble. Et le rouquin l'avait cru et il avait rêvé de ce moment, l'espérant tout en le redoutant.

Ils commençaient à décider d'une date pour leur rencontre, durant un week-end à Pré-au-Lard, quand la vérité était tombée. Ginny, son adorable sœur, lui avait révélé le pot aux roses ; il avait été berné en beauté !

Il avait eu le cœur brisé et il comprit qu'un type comme Krum ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'un gars quelconque comme lui, et qu'on lui préfèrerait une fille aussi jolie et intelligente que Hermione. Il n'était pas beau et vraiment stupide. Tout ça n'avait été qu'une farce. Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre et décida de se venger et de montrer à tout le monde que lui aussi pouvait embrasser et être embrassé…

« Rrron… » Murmura Viktor.

Ron revient à l'instant présent mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas senti le Bulgare entrer cependant il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de se retourner vers lui.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

Toujours indifférent, Ron ne cilla pas. Le joueur de Quidditch soupira :

« J'ai eu peurrr que si tu l'apprrrenais, tu m'en veuilles… »

Le roux renifla de mépris.

« - Quand tu m'avais avoué que tu n'avais jamais embrrrassé perrrsonne, j'étais…

- Mort de rire ? » S'emporta Weasley, qui se leva. « Tu as bien dû t'amuser, non ? C'était un pari ? Savoir combien de temps je prendrais à tomber amoureux de toi ? À tomber dans tes filets ? »

Viktor voulut nier. Il était en colère que Ron l'interrompe et qu'il ne croit pas en sa bonne foi. Il se rua vers le jeune homme, le plaquant contre un mur. Il voulait le faire taire.

« - Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? » Cria le Gryffy.

« - Non, pas te frrrapper. » Chuchota l'Attrapeur et il caressa de ses doigts les lèvres du rouquin. Ce dernier rougit de gêne, mais aussi, à son grand dam, de plaisir. Il détourna les yeux.

« Laisse-moi parrrler, s'il te plaît. » Il s'approcha encore du rouquin. Il voulait le sentir près de lui, il attendait ça depuis si longtemps.

« Herrr-mion-neû et moi, c'était un accident. Non ! Tu te tais ! » Ron se mordit la lèvre, excédé de ne pouvoir rien dire. « Elle est venue passer quelques jourrrs chez moi, en vacances. » Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, il voulait ne rien entendre, ne rien savoir. « Je voulais me prrrrouver que c'était elle que je désirrrais, que tout ce dont je rrrêvais la nuit n' étaient que des hallucinations, que je ne pouvais pas rrressentirrr ce que je rrressentais pour un garrrçon. » Ron, blessé, sanglota. « Mais dans mon lit, c'était plus forrrt que moi, tu étais là. Alorrrrrs la veille de son déparrrt, j'ai forrrcé le destin, jouant d'une situation pourrr rrrencontrrrer ses lèvrrres. Ce n'était pas un vrrrai baiser mais ça m'a suffit pourrr comprrrendrrre que j'avais tout faux. Je n'ai rrrien rrrrressenti, pas de petits papillons, pas d'explosions… comme si rrrrien n'était arrrivé. Et puis, j'ai pensé à toi. Rrrien qu'à toi. Aprrrès Herrr-mion-neû et moi, nous avons discuté et nous avons convenu que le mieux était de rrrester amis. Herrr-mion-neû n'est pas amourrrreuse de moi, elle ne l'a jamais été. J'ai l'imprrrression qu'elle a faible pourrr toi. Elle te mentionne dans ses lettrrres, ça me rrrrrendait jaloux mais content aussi carrr je pouvais avoirrr de tes nouvelles. Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas amourrreux d'elle, je n'en crrrroyais pas ma chance… J'ai été ému parrr ta lettrrre même si elle était courrrte. Je n'ai jamais été si heurrrreux. Au furrr et à mesurrre de notrrre corrrespondance, je me suis attaché prrrrrofondément à toi. Tout ce que je découvrrais surr toi me plaisait et me fascinait. » Il s'arrêta. Il déglutit lentement. « Et puis tu as arrrrêté brrrrutalement de m'écrrrire. J'ai apprrrris que tu ne parrlais plus avec Herrr-mion-neû et ensuite que tu sorrrrtais avec cette fille. J'ai su que tu connaissais la vérrité. J'aurrrai voulu venirrr plus tôt mais j'avais des obligations enverrrs mon équipe. Toutefois je n'ai pas arrrrêter de penser à toi. Comme tu rrrefusais mes lettrrrres, j'ai su que la meilleurrre chose était de venirrr. Dis-moi que tu me crrrrois, s'il-te-plaît… Dis-le-moi ! »

Le jeune Weasley ouvrit les yeux, incertain.

« Rrrron… » Viktor se serra contre lui, le poussant contre le mur un peu plus. « Pourrr moi, ce n'était pas un rrrrréel baiser, juste un… un contact ! Je ne veux de vrrrrai baiser qu'avec toi ! »

Ron l'observa, indéchiffrable, pendant quelques secondes. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et d'une voix éraillée, cassée par les sanglots, il dit :

« Prouve-le moi ! »

Viktor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Il posa lentement et un peu maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles du roux. Ce ne fut d'abord que peau contre peau. Krum ouvrit la bouche et darda la pointe de sa lange qui taquina la lèvre inférieure du rouquin, demandant l'accès à sa bouche mais l'autre ne voulait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Viktor sourit, intrigué mais amusé. Il commença une série de bisous mouillés. Il fut récompensé quand Ron entrouvrit la bouche. Là, sans attendre, il l'investit de sa langue, mais son petit-ami calma le jeu, reculant. Puis, sans laisser le temps au Bulgare de réfléchir, il entoura son cou de ses bras et, collant son corps au sien, l'embrassa fougueusement. Viktor, d'abord surpris, arrêta de penser à la minute où la langue de Ron l'invita à danser un ballet sensuel. Le roux se faisant entreprenant, caressait le dos de son Attrapeur, qui était plus que ravi de ses attentions.

Un petit cri strident les coupèrent dans leur élan. Ils se retournèrent, consentants à se lâcher. Ils virent Lavande qui les contemplait tour à tour. Elle avait la bouche ouverte dans un superbe O :

« Won-Won ? » Murmura-t-elle, perturbée. Puis elle tomba dans les pommes.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, puis voulut reprendre son activité mais son petit-ami l'en empêcha. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort d'oubliettes à la jeune fille. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils :

« Pourrrr l'instant, nous devons êtrrrre discrrrrets. Je ne veux pas que les jourrrrnalistes te suivent à la trrace. »

Il caressa avec tendresse la joue du roux. Ce dernier sourit, oubliant ses larmes. Les yeux de Krum devinrent grave.

« Tu dois rrromprrre avec elle. » Affirma-t-il.

Le rouquin comprit la menace sous-entendue. Il hocha la tête.

« Je ferrrrais mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle ne se rrréveille. Je suis à Prrrré-au-Larrrrd, j'ai prrrris une chambrrre au Trrrrois Balais. »

Ron sourit, une idée derrière la tête.

« - Quel est le numéro de ta chambre ?

- Le numérrrro 5… Pourrrquoi ? Que comptes-tu fairrre ? » Demanda Viktor, curieux.

« - Tu verras. »

Un plan se formait dans son crâne. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait raconter à son meilleur ami pour avoir sa cape et la carte des Maraudeurs. Krum hocha la tête et prenant le visage de Ron entre ses mains, lui donna un léger baiser qui dérapa en quelque chose de plus fougueux. Ils se séparèrent bientôt à regret.

« N'oublie pas que je suis fou de toi… Won-Won ! »

Ron, qui avait commencé par sourire béatement, grimaça. Viktor, lui, était content de sa blague. Sur un dernier regard, il quitta le vestiaire. Ron se sentit assez vite seul. Mais, en baissant la tête, il vit Lavande, qu'il avait déjà oublié. Il eut un soupir contrarié. À peine s'assit-il qu'elle ouvrit un œil puis les deux. Tout en se massant le crâne, elle se releva, regarda de droite à gauche puis elle se fixa sur Ron. Ce dernier eut l'impression de se retrouver face à Lockhart après sa tentative d'agression. Un frisson de peur le parcourut.

« - Won-Won ? » Ron eut envie de la frapper mais il se retint, soulagé de voir que le sort ne l'avait pas rendue totalement amnésique. « Qu'est-ce que je fais par terre ?

- Tu t'es évanouie.

- Ah oui ? C'est bizarre, je ne m'en souviens pas… »

Un ange passa.

« - Pourquoi ?

- Euh… bah…

- Won-Won ! » Dit-elle contrariée.

« - J'ai rompu avec toi ! » Rétorqua le roux, méchamment.

Lavande le regarda fixement, puis roula des yeux et s'évanouit à nouveau. Ron se releva, tout en levant les bras au ciel, maudissant sa malchance. La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

« - Hé, Ron ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient de s'envoler du terrain, il n'y a pas une minute …

- Viktor Krum. » Répondit Weasley, machinalement, sans accorder la moindre attention à son ami. Il contemplait Lavande, se demandant comment il allait la sortir de là.

Harry cligna des yeux puis regarda par terre et aperçut la jeune fille.

« - Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai rompu avec elle.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- Et… tu l'as frappée ?

- Non ! Elle est tombée dans les pommes !

- Ah ! »

Ron eut envie de se mettre à hurler.

« - C'est Hermione qui va être contente !

- Euh… Pas vraiment ! »

Harry le scruta, sans comprendre. Puis il sourit sarcastique :

« - Toi, tu me caches quelque chose ! »

Ron hocha la tête.

« Écoute, je te raconte tout si tu me rends un service : m'aider à ramener Lavande au château. »

Harry accepta. Ils la prirent chacun sous un bras et la levèrent. Mais Ron la lâcha soudain et elle retomba sur le sol.

« - Ron ! » Gronda le Survivant.

« - Harry, tu seras toujours mon ami, même j'ai une orientation sexuelle différente ?

- Hein, quoi ?

- Tu seras toujours mon ami ?

- Mais oui, Ron. » Dit-il finalement. « Même si tu fricotes avec Krum… »

Le roux lâcha à nouveau Lavande qui se cogna la tête par terre. Harry émit un soupir fatigué, puis lâcha aussi la fille et se résolut à regarder son ami. Il lui sourit et le Gardien se détendit.

« Merci. »

Finalement, grâce à au sort de Mobilicorpus (dont Harry se souvint enfin), ils réussirent à ramener (presque) saine et sauve Lavande, qu'il confièrent à Madame Pomfresh. À l'infirmerie, elle délira sur les méchants Won-Won à leurs mémères qui ne devaient pas manger de crème bulgare… L'infirmière se demanda encore quelques semaines plus tard quelle race de chien étaient ces bêtes-là !

Quand Ron et Harry arrivèrent presque à la Tour, Ron se tourna vers son ami.

« Au fait, tu veux bien me prêter ta cape et la carte, s'il te plaît ? »

Harry attendit avant de répondre.

« Je veux bien mais tu as intérêt à être rentrer avant minuit, petit chenapan, ou je te priverai de dessert ! »

Ron sauta sur Harry et ils commencèrent à se chamailler.

Le rouquin sentait grandir en lui une bulle de bonheur. Il sourit en voyant Grégor l'attendre à la fenêtre. Mais ce fut Neville qui ouvrit la vitre et qui prit l'enveloppe. Il sourit, amusé et un peu affligé par la niaiserie de Lavande. Il tendit la lettre à Ron, en lui gratifiant d'une tape compatissante sur le bras. En effet, sur l'enveloppe, en patte de mouche désordonnée, son amour avait écrit : « Pour Won-Won ».

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Pour ceux qui voudront me laisser une review, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre adresse mail que je puisse vous répondre.

Poutoux à tous.

Gred


End file.
